1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array structure and a liquid crystal display panel comprising the pixel array structure.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displaying devices have various advantages, such as light weight, reduced thickness, and low power consumption, which make the liquid crystal displaying device widely used. A liquid crystal displaying device makes use of an electric field established between two electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) to control the direction of liquid crystal in order to display an image. The pixel electrode and the common electrode can be formed on different substrates. However, plane-to-line switching mode liquid crystal panels (such as PLS LCD), which include a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on the same substrate, have been used more and more commonly for expansion of view angles. However, the color displayed on a PLS liquid crystal panel is varied depending upon the view angles. When a pixel is structured to form multiple domains to handle the color variation issue, patterns of the liquid crystal may be formed in the neighborhood of each domain boundary so as to reduce the brightness and affect the displaying performance and quality.